


Grief

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [123]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’ve noticed a lot of your one shots are based on prompts...any chance you would write one where Regina's preservation spell fails and Marian dies, so Robin is really conflicted since he is grieving for Marian, still in love with Regina, angry with Regina because his wife died, and feeling guilty since he isn't mourning Marian as much as he thinks he ought to be. Basically, he is a mess so Regina ends up having to be the one to comfort Roland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

Marian was dead.

After everything she had done, all the spells and research, it had failed.

He didn’t understand. He knew Regina had tried her best, he really did. But it didn’t stop the pain he was feeling.

He lost her twice in his lifetime, and that hurt more than anything. The first time was harder than anything he had ever known. Because Marian was the love of his life, and he had lost her, months after their child was born, and he was alone.

And he had grieved her for several long years.

But when Regina came into his life, he couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He still loved his wife, more than anything in the world, but here was this new woman, shedding light into his life and allowing him to love once more.

But then Marian came back from the dead.

And he couldn’t help but feel like he was the victim a cruel prank by the fates. To have two women that he loved. So he tried to put Regina aside and be faithful to his family again.

But it was hard since he didn’t love her has he once did.

He loved Regina now.

Then Marian had become gravely ill, and Regina was doing everything in his power to care for his wife. She had tried spell after spell to try and bring his wife back, but nothing was working/

And now Marian was dead; again.

He was bloody furious. He didn’t think he would lose his wife yet again, and he wanted to go after the Snow Witch and shoot her with a thousand arrows until he was satisfied. He was mad that Marian was dead, and he was mad that Roland lost his mother. He was mad that Regina couldn’t help her, because what was the bloody point of having magic if you can’t save people.

And he was mad with himself, because maybe if he was a better husband, his wife wouldn’t be dead.

It was all his fault, when it came down to it. He had loved two women, and fate intervened to make his life ‘ _easier_ ’, and now Marian was dead.

It was his own damn fault for loving Regina in the first place. It was his own fault that he didn’t love his wife. It was his own fault that despite his wife’s death, he _still_ loved Regina, and he _still_ didn’t care for Marian the way a husband should.

What kind of man did that make him?

He should be ready to avenge his wife’s death; the pirate fought for 300 years when his lover died, and here he was not even putting up a fight.

Robin was ashamed of himself, for if it wasn’t for his bloody heart then none of this would be happening in the first place.

He wanted to go punch something.

“Why is she gone?” he heard a familiar voice sob out quietly, which he instantly knew belonged to Roland. “I just got my Mommy back, and she’s gone?”

“I know, Roland,” Regina’s voice carried from around the corner. He could tell that the two of them were sitting on a bench at the side of Granny’s, and he instantly felt himself grow guilty. In his own grief, he had forgotten that his child had also lost someone. “Your Mommy loved you so much, and she wanted to be here with you forever. And it isn’t fair that she’s gone. If there was a way I could have kept her alive, I promise you I would have.”

He was a terrible father. What kind of person didn’t think of their child?

Roland whimpered, and Robin made his appearance. He walked over silently, as he hugged his child tightly. Roland cried into his chest, and he comforted him with gentle words.

“Thank you,” he said softly to Regina. “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of it lately. I should have been here for you both.”

“She was your wife,” Regina said in understanding, “You lost her not once, but twice. If I went through that with Daniel, I don’t know what I would do. And I know you probably don’t want to talk about it now, but I’m here for you when you do.”

He gave her a sad smile, “Thank you,” he said softly. “For everything.”

Because he wasn’t alright; and he knew that. But maybe he would be soon.


End file.
